Galaxy Dreamers
by Andre Loves Chairty Ahairty
Summary: Galaxy Dreamers follows the adventures of a show choir club in Apple County, Grassland, Nebraska. The Galaxy Dreamers are a award winning group who have won countless awards and many international competitions.
1. Surfin' Bird

**Note: **

**This song will be sung in chapter 1 "Auditions"**

**Just in case your wondering. I'm releasing the songs first before the chapter. Total Drama and Pokemon characthers are in. Fantina who is a gym leaders in the pokemon games is a gym leader is the choir director. Other ccharacters from both pokemon and total drama franchises's will appear. **

**This story will star characters from my canceled Glee fic, my Pokemon the Series Franchise,my Battle Challenge Franchise and my Total Drama Presents franchises stories.**

**But the actual chapter will have mistakes since I'm writing it on my phone and I'll edit it once I get a computer. I will fix it once I get a computer**.

* * *

><p>"Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word.A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word; A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word. A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word, a-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word, a-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word, a-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word." Hunter sang.<p>

"A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word, A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word; A-well-a, don't you know about the bird." Mario sang..

"Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word." Brian and Hunter both sang.

"A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, A-well-a." Hunter and Brian both sang.

"Everybody's heard about the bird." Jason, Christian Sam, Brandon, Brad and Trent, Blake all sang.

"Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word, a-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word. a-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word, a-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word. A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word." Hunter sang.

"A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word; A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word. A-well-a, don't you know about the bird." Brian sang.

"Well, everybody's talking about the bird." Jason, Christian Sam, Brandon, Brad and Trent, Blake all sang.

"A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

A-well-a, bird." Hunter and Brian both sang.

"Surfin' bird." Hunter, Brian, Jason, Christhan Sam, Brandon, Brad and Trent, Blake all chanted.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb, aaah

Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa. Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-ooma-mow-mow, Papa-ooma-mow-mow. Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow, Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow; Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow. Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow. Oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow. Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-oom-oom-oom. Oom-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow. Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow; Papa-a-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow. Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow; Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow. Papa-oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow. Oom-oom-oom-oom-ooma-mow-mow. Ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow

Papa-ooma-mow-mow, ooma-mow-mow."Hunter, Brian, Jason, Christian Sam, Brandon, Brad and Trent, Blake all sang.

"Well, don't you know about the bird?" Hunter asked.

"Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word." Brian sang.

A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word

"Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow. Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow. Papa-ooma-mow-mow, papa-ooma-mow-mow." Hunter, Brian, Jason, Christian Sam, Brandon, Brad and Trent, Blake all sang.

This song was sung by the Trashcan and is called "Surfin Bird" so credit to them.


	2. Ring of Fire

"Love is a burning thing and it makes a fiery ring." Jennifer sang.

"Bound by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire." Hunter sang.

"I fell into a burning ring of fire, I went down, down, down as the flames went higher; And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire, the ring of fire." Hunter and Jennifer sang along with the Galaxy Dreamers.

"The taste of love is sweet. When hearts like ours meet." Jennifer sang.

"I fell for you like a child, Oh, but the fire went wild." Hunter sang.

"I fell into a burning ring of fire,

I went down, down, down as the flames went higher. And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire, the ring of fire. I fell into a burning ring of fire,

I went down, down, down as the flames went higher and it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire, the ring of fire." Hunter and Jennifer sang along with the Galaxy Dreamers.

"And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire, the ring of fire, the ring of fire, the ring of fire." Hunter and Jennifer sang.

Ring of Fire is a song sung by Johnny Cash. Credit goes to him.


	3. Stop! In the Name of Love

"Stop in the name of love! Before you break my heart." The Galaxy Dreamers Girls: Alissa, Jenna, Ziggie, Emily, Jennifer, Phoebe, Rozabella, Ashley, Amy and Jenna sang.

"Baby baby, I'm aware of where you go, each time you leave my door. I watch you walk down the street,

Knowing your other love you'll meet." Alissa sang.

"But this time before you run to her

Leaving me alone and hurt." Alissa sang.

"Think it over." Alissa, Jenna, Ziggie, Emily, Jennifer, Phoebe, Rozabella, Ashley, Amy and Jenna sang.

"Haven't I been good to you?" Alissa sang.

"Think it over." Alissa, Jenna, Ziggie, Emily, Jennifer, Phoebe, Rozabella, Ashley, Amy and Jenna sang.

"Haven't I been sweet to you?" Pheobe sang

"Stop in the name of love! Before you break my heart. Stop in the name of love! Before you break my heart. Think it over, Think it over." Alissa, Jenna, Ziggie, Emily, Jennifer, Phoebe, Rozabella, Ashley, Amy and Jenna sang.

"I've known of your, your secluded nights, I've even seen her, maybe one or twice. But is her sweet expression

Worth more than my love and affection?" Alissa sang.

"This time before you leave my arms, and rush off to her charms." Alissa sang.

"Think it over." Alissa, Jenna, Ziggie, Emily, Jennifer, Phoebe, Rozabella, Ashley, Amy and Jenna sang.

"Haven't I been good to you?" Alissa sang.

"Think it over." Alissa, Jenna, Ziggie, Emily, Jennifer, Phoebe, Rozabella, Ashley, Amy and Jenna sang.

"Haven't I been sweet to you?" Alissa asked.

"Stop in the name of love! Before you break my heart, stop in the name of love. Before you break my heart, think it over. Think it over" Alissa, Jenna, Ziggie, Emily, Jennifer, Phoebe, Rozabella, Ashley, Amy and Jenna sang.

"I've tried so hard, hard to be patient

Hoping you'll stop this infatuation

But each time you are together

I'm so afraid of losing you forever." Alissa sang.

"Stop in the name of love! Before you break my heart."Alissa, Jenna, Ziggie, Emily, Jennifer, Phoebe, Rozabella, Ashley, Amy and Jenna sang.

"Baby, think it over." Alissa sang.

"Stop in the name of love!" Alissa sang.

"Think it over, baby!" Alissa sang.

"Before you break my heart." Alissa, Jenna, Ziggie, Emily, Jennifer, Phoebe, Rozabella, Ashley, Amy and Jenna sang.

"Ooh, think it over, baby." Alissa sang

"Stop in the name of love! Before you break my heart. Stop in the name of love! Before you break my heart." Alissa sang.

Stop! in the Name of Love is a song sung by the Supreme. Credit goes to them.


	4. Heart Attack (Full Performance)

"Puttin' my defenses up. 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love, If I ever did that; I think I'd have a heart attack." Trent sang as, his guitar pick that was in his right hand pressed up against the strings of the guitar.

The Galaxy Dreamers club sat in their chairs swaying their heads back and forth along with the sung, but Alissa and Melanie both especially looked at Trent as he stared at both of them."Never put my love out on the line -

Never said "Yes" to the right guy;

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough." The ginger haired boy sang as he looked at both Melanie and Alissa, both of the girls were blushing.

"When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll. Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball." Trent sang as raised his right foot and his foot started to tap the ground.

Ashley got up out of her chair. "MARRY ME TRENT JAMERSON!" Ashley yelled.

Trent walked up to Melanie and Alissa and looked at both of them while his pick continued to rub up against the strings. "But you make me wanna act like a girl. Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes, you make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand."

The boy in the top hat holds out his right hand out infornt of, Alissa and Melanie, hoping one of them would grabbed it so they can dance. Alissa raises her hand up, trying to grab Trent's hand. "Puttin' my defenses up, 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love, If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack." Melanie looked at the two who hands were getting ready to hold each others and Melanie gets out of her chair and grabs Trends hand.

"Oops...my bad, I didn't see your hand their." Melanie sung.

"I think I'd have a heart attack, I think I'd have a heart attack, I think I'd have a heart attack ." Trent sang as he twirled Melanie around.

The crowd got up out of their chairs and clapped for Trent who finished his song.

Melanie and Trent turn around and look at each other, the two of them look into each other eyes. Melanie and Trent lean in towards each other and the two lock lips and kissed eachother. The two of then back away with a smile on their face. Trent smiled heavily since this was his first kiss and Melanie blushed heavily.

"Who knew my first kiss would be with you." Trent revealed.

"Yeah that was really romantic." Melanie said as she turns her head and looks at Alissa. Melanie grabs Trent hand.

Heart Attack is a song sung by Demi Lavato. So credit to her. This is a sneak peak of chapter 1, Audition.


	5. I Only Have Eyes for You - Hold My Hand

"My love must be a kind of blind love. I can't see anyone but you are the stars out tonight?" Melanie sang.

"I don't know if it's cloudy or bright. I only have eyes for you, dear." Trent sang.

"The moon may be high, But I can't see a thing in the sky. I only have eyes for you." Trent and Melanie both sang.

"So, this the kingdom of heaven, so, this is the sweet promised land. While angels tell of love, don't break the spell of love." Melanie and Trent sung.

"Hold my hand, I only have eyes for you." Melanie and Trent sung.

"Hold my hand, I only have eyes for you." Melanie and Trent sung.

"Hold my hand, I only have eyes for you." Melanie and Trent sung.

"I don't know if we're in a garden, or on a crowded avenue. You are here and so am I, Maybe millions of people go by. But they all disappear from view

and I only have eyes for you."

"Hold my hand, I only have eyes for you." Melanie and Trent sung.

"This is the secret of what bliss is, for bliss is what your kiss is. At last I understand." Melanie and Trent sung.

"So, this is the kingdom of heaven and here on the threshold we stand, pass through the portal now. We'll be immortal now, hold my hand, cause I only have eyes for you."

This is a Mashup of The Flamingos - I Only Have Eyes For You and Don Cornell's Hold My Hand. So Credit goes to both of them.


End file.
